Ice Cream
by x-Arkhangelsk-x
Summary: Yey one shot and my first FanFic..so be nice


**Wasted-Lives Before YouRead Notes**

**Contains- Remus X Sirius, Swearing, and the dreaded Fluff !**

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters they belong to J.K Rowling

I don't own the Playstation 2 or Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 they belong ot rightfull owners

I do own this idea though...it's the only thingI own..so don't steal

Ohh and this is a **one shot**..you wanna make a sequel..or more chapters send them to

Happy reading....**Wasted-Lives**

* * *

" Oh my god another rainy day? " Sirius exclaimed as he moped into the room, Remus had been reading peacefully on the love-seat. Remus looked up annoyed from his book. 

" Yes Sirius, another rainy day. " Sirius mumbled something and looked over his and his roommates small apartment. A 60 in TV next to a DVD tower consisting of 12 DVD's and 7 CD's, a love-seat, a small kitchen area, and dinning room (the love-seat and coffee table), squished into a space of 12m by 12m room. 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. They shared the bedroom into dates. Sirius' were on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Remus' were Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, he got the extra day and Sirius didn't like that at all, because when they didn't have the bedroom, they had to sleep on the love-seat.

" So, Remmy what we gonna do today? " Sirius asked as he plopped himself onto the love-seat.

"what cha readin'? " Sirius asked trying to see the book. Remus snapped the book shut on Sirius' nose.

" OUCH…shit Remmy that hurt! "

" Would you like anything while I'm in the kitchen? " Remus said as he got up and walked to the kitchen with his book.

" No thanks," Sirius said walking to the TV to turn on the PS2. Sirius had developed a little crush on his roommate in the kitchen. Little did he know that Remus felt the same way about him. And that today was going to be one hell of a ride!

" You know Remmy, I'd like a bowel of ice cream," Sirius called as he started to play Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3.

" Sorry Sirius, I took the last scoop," Remus said as he walked into that part of the 12 X 12 room.

" WHAT!!?? " Sirius screamed.

" What's wrong Siri? " Remus leaning over Sirius. Sirius looked as if hell froze over and thawed right in front of him. There on the screen of the T.V was 'M00NY Score 8,962,953 NEW HIGH SCORE!!'

" Wow..Ha, hey Siri, my score's higher then yours! " Remus noticed as he sat on the small couch. Remus set down the bowel of ice cream and started to read his book again. Sirius stared blankly at the screen.

_8,962,953..SHIT!.._ With out really thinking he got up and pounced on Remus. Remus having minding his own business, eating his ice cream and reading his book, had no warning about what was about to happen. He looked up to see Sirius lunge.

" WHAT THE??!!"

It was a tangle of limbs, ice cream and pages of a book.

" Sirius what the hell is going on?? " Remus said shoving Sirius off him. Remus looked at Sirius and started to laugh.

" WHAT??!!" Sirius whined

" You've…Got ice..Cream..All over….YOU! " Remus said in between laughs. Sirius walked up to Remus.

" Wha..What are you doing? " Sirius was inches away from his face. Remus felt Sirius'warm breath, and shuddered. Remus snaked his arms around Sirius' neck while Sirius put his hands on Remus' hips. Sirius noticed the premature grey streaks in Remus' hair.

" Remus I.. " Sirius was cut off by Remus' tongue sliding up his left temple. Sirius froze.

" Mmm.. Chocolate ice cream mixed with sweat." Remus grinned mischievously and ran his hand at the base of Sirius' neck. Sirius shivered, and bent down a bit to catch Remus lips which were heading towards him. They fell onto the couch, pulling and tugging at each others clothes and hair. Gold on Black. Both young men groping at the other and attacking with their mouths.

" Sirius? "

" Yes love? " Sirius replied then returned to kissing Remus' neck and collar.

" Wanna sleep in the bedroom with me? " Sirius froze for a second.

" Ok ," Then started to kiss down Remus' body. Sirius caught sight of the book that Remus was reading earlier and started to read. Remus snapped from his bliss.

" How 2 Train Your Disobedient Dog? Honestly Remus…We don't own a dog." Remus glared at Sirius.

" Wait why are you…ARE YOU INSANE!!" Screeched Sirius.

" Let's see.." Remus got up and pulled Sirius to the bedroom.

* * *

Please Review....The Fate of Wasted-Lives Depends On It... - 


End file.
